The Geass
by Rena Gengichi
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Code Geass, where you-know-who is still alive.
1. Preface

The Geass  
The Preface

* * *

It is impossible to touch that which is something of a God. You are nothing of perfection, such as I am nothing short of a Black Hearted Devil. Nothing can be obtained without first signing the contract in your own blood. Red against white, these two sides on the giant chess board which mortals call life. Against all odds, I am the Black Pawn set in a battle against the Red and White Kings. Our souls have now met, now, shall we see who shall win in our little game of Chess?

* * *

The hot sun beat down upon the dirt road I was traveling, pulling along a cart of hay. I pulled my hat down over my eyes as another cart wheeled up next to me before looking back up to the road and snapping the reigns to tell the horses to keep going. A girl's voice spoke up from on top of the hay and I looked up slightly as I listened,

"I said that Geass was the power of the king to condemn you to a life of solitude." I looked back to the road as a warm smile grew on her face and she scoffed to herself, "I think that maybe that's not quite correct. Right? Lelouch?" I looked up at the sky as a grin spread across my face

"Yes, that's right."


	2. Turn 0: the Second

It's been almost 7 years since the death of the Demon King, Lelouch. I was only at the age of 12 when I stood on the sidelines of the road and watched as the Black King dressed in white was about to execute the Black Knights. I was only a few meters away when I saw Zero murder Lelouch, and they told me that his death was the best thing to happen to this world. The recorder was on the fritz at the time, and the whole thing was recorded and etched into both the compact disk, and my memory. Everyone said that he had lived up to his name, and that he did nothing but horrible things to the people of this world. But once I watched every piece of the events that happened on TV, and met a strange woman in a café with long green hair, I began to think otherwise.

"It's been around 7 years since the death of Lelouch Vi Brittania, or as the world most commonly called him, the Demon King. Ever since, the world has been at peace. The co-leader of the original Black knights, Oghi, has agreed to answer some of our questions. Now Oghi…" I rolled my eyes as I walked into the mall.

"This whole thing about the 'Demon King' is BS." I looked into one of the windows at a laptop I'd been saving up to buy.

"Hey! Kiiri!" I blinked and turned to see a girl running up to me before smiling

"Oh, it's you Tsuki. I thought you where going to Learn along side Ms. Nina because of a scholarship you received." She nodded

"Yeah, I did, but my flight to Brittania doesn't leave for another hour or so. So, I went to your house to look for you, but your brother said you weren't home." I had to think for a moment to actually remember that my younger brother, Keite, didn't have school for the next few months. My mom wanted him to come out to live with me when he started high school so that he could get a 'cultural' experience. I looked back to Tsuki after my realization and blinked when I noticed that she was walking away toward her favorite clothing store. When she noticed I wasn't following her, she turned around and grabbed my arm before pulling me in with her.

She sorted through random piles of clothes before looking on the racks, I just wandered after her after looking at the clothes she rejected.

"You know, I don't think your brother likes me very much... He stares at me like I'm some sort of alien or something..." I blinked and looked over at her as she said this. As I thought about it, I sighed. My brother was very young when Lelouch died, and it still took around 3 years for most Brittanians to stop calling the Japanese "11's". Since my brother was raised to think that the Japanese were scum, he still wasn't used to the idea that they were still people. He was actually discusted by the fact he was coming here. Since Tsuki is Japanese, he's not all too fond of her, the first day he came here I ended up giving him a good sized bruise on his head from whacking it so much when he acted like a snob. Since then he's learned to bite his tongue... at least until my friends who are Japanese are gone.

"Yeah, I know. He'll get used to it though. He's going to a school with Japanese students, so he'll have to learn how to behave." I said as I followed her over to the line for the cashier.

* * *

As we walked out of the mall, her carrying her bags, I looked up at one of the screens attached to a building and sighed when the report of 'the demon king' ended.

"you know, it's not good to show feelings for the demon king, people will think you're a follower…." I looked at Tsuki and blinked

"yeah, so? I just think that people need to figure out that what Lelouch did was good for our fucked up planet," a few people that we passed quickly turned when they heard what I had just said, and I ignored them… as always. I accidentally knocked into someone's shoulder, apologizing quickly before going on with what I was saying, "I just know that there was a deeper meaning to Lelouch's actions that no one could figure out. I mean, come on. Not even the craziest could…" I blinked when I heard someone behind me gasp, and I turned when I couldn't hear their footsteps. When I turned to see who it was, I saw bright red hair that flipped up in some places, and was long in others, the longest strand of hair going down to the middle of her back. Judging by her appearance, I put her around the age group of mid or late 20s. She was wearing a red and black headband that wrapped around her whole head, and hid under a few strands of hair. A loose white button-up shirt lay limp over her shorts, and her boots came up just passed her ankles. She slowly turned to look at me and I blinked. Her face seemed so familiar… the thought tried to break loose from the back of my mind, but it somehow stayed jailed.

"you okay miss?" she blinked and seemed to be slightly snapped back to reality, though her gaze never released me. Tsuki looked at me before looking at her watch, gasping and hugging me tightly

"I have to go now! My plane's leaving for Brittania in half an hour! Be sure to send me a bunch of e-mails 'kay? Bye!" I waved her off before looking back to see the girl still staring at me… it was sort of creeping me out.

"Um… miss?"

"what was that you just said…? About Lelouch?"

I blinked before sighing in exasperation. Great. Another person who's taken offense because of something I said about the 'demon king' (OoOo~ Demon King! Scary!!!).

"look, I'm not like you people, okay? I have my opinions and so do you. And my opinion says that Lelouch wasn't in the wrong." when I looked back, I blinked in surprise when a faint smile spread across the woman's face. she looked up at me with bright eyes before taking my hand

"come with me, I wanna ask you something." before I could protest, she pulled me down the street.

* * *

Soon we came to the bridge that connected to what is now the New Shinjuku area. support beams lined old buildings that were being rebuilt, and cranes, cement trucks, and other machines for building slowly crawled around different work sites, tearing down old walls, pouring cement for new buildings. for the time being, people who lived in what used to be called the Shinjuku ghetto were invited to live in apartments that would be sold after the person had left to go back to Shinjuku. I looked around before the woman pulled me down one of the off-ramps and into one of the buildings that would be left the way it was as a memento. I looked around to see that inside, there was a broken pillar surrounded by debris and broken chunks of cement. The woman went over and jumped up to sit on it, looking at me

"can you tell me why you brought me here? I wasn't exactly planning on being kidnapped by some odd woman." she blinked

"well, for one thing, you can leave whenever you want, and also, I have a name." my eyebrow rose as I waited for her to continue, but the silence stayed strong for a moment before I spoke up to break it

"okay, and that would be...?" she blinked, looking confused, making me sigh and cross my arms, looking at the ground

"your name...?"

"Oh! I figured you already knew it- I've been on the news-"

"don't watch it."

"okay... I also went to a few high-schools to speak, and they recorded-"

"skipped class, recorder was broken" she stared at me, blinking

"I've been in a few newspapers and magazi-"

"Magazines are just the public's excuse to bag on celebrities and make them look bad, and I don't trust newspapers unless it's the adds for new manga." one of her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, and I sighed

"I'm Kiiri Harui, it's very nice to meet you." she blinked before sighing when she caught on

"I'm Kallen Kozuki." I blinked, staring a her. Now I understood why she looked so familiar

"Oh, that's you?" she sighed, smiling slightly in aggravation, which was my cue to stop talking. I smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. I was doing it again. Normally I always spoke my mind when I wanted to, or was just too plain lazy to keep my mouth shut, but that wasn't always a good thing. I don't have many friends because of it. She sighed before looking back at me.

"what do you know about Lelouch?" I blinked and stared at her


End file.
